In the August 2008 "Science of Team Science" Supplement to the American Journal of Preventive Medicine, Nash synthesizes what is known about effecfive collaborative and transdisciplinary research training, and highlights several concepts and frameworks that will guide the activifies of the RT&E Core (Nash, 2008). Nash details key characteristics (values and behaviors) that are consistent with a transdisciplinary ethic, essential components of an individualized training plan, and the facilitating and challenging factors that impact research training outcomes. Table 1. Nash notes that the key components and pre-requisites for success in training transdisciplinary scientists are: Development of a core set of values and behaviors essential to transdisciplinary work Commitment and support of training institutions, training directors and mentors; and Training processes and structures in place that prevent the training and the trainee from regressing back to familiar single-disciplinary approaches.